Main Lore
Official Canon This is the official canon, approved and written by Spike. ---- Below is an account of the history and lore behind the Vooperian Empire. Any real-life lore that explains how names and events were created will be'' formatted like this'' In 2030 on planet Earth, the Vooperian Party was founded in the United States in the pursuit of space colonization. At this point technology allowed humans to travel to nearby planets, and colonies on Mars were becoming popular. The Vooperian Party pushed for space expansionism and a supranational government for collective efforts on this front. However, Earth leadership was opposed to such an idea, with individual countries sparring with their own Space Programs, and the Vooperian Party was pushed down by such leaders. The United Federations were first formed in NerdCraft Towny as a group of Federations lead by the Federation of K, which was renamed to The United Federations after the joining of the Federation of I, and the subsequent joining of a nation led by Tephanderato among others. In 2035 a collective effort to fund the first trip to an extrasolar planet was successful and the Vooperian Party sent a team to a nearby star system for investigation, as earlier there had been a discovery of a planet with unusual gravitational properties, thought to be signs of intelligent alien life. The planet SpookVooper was created in a Universe Sandbox 2 Stream in which Xbomber decided upon the name as a joke from my name, "Spike Viper" Not only finding lush planetary flora on its surface, in 2043 the crew stumbled upon an even bigger discovery. As they touched down on the massive planet, which had an extremely low gravitational pull for its size, they discovered a material within the planet was to blame for the altered mass. This material was named crystallite for its appearance and structure, and it was discovered that by exciting the material with photons it could manipulate the mass of molecules within a field it emitted. Quantum mechanics allowed for an entangled message to be sent back to Earth, detailing the material and ideas on how it could be produced on Earth. Crystallite was a creation made in my first attempts at modding Minecraft, as a powderlike ore. in Vooperia: Galaxy At War (my game), Crystallite will explain how science has allowed travel at FTL speeds. SpookVooper is canonically far larger than Earth, which explains its thousands of nations and massive population. Crystallite being in the core of the planet explains the ability to survive without being crushed - natural uranium reserves fizzling react with the crystallite and reduce the mass of the planet artificially. The first successful recreation of this material was in 2045, when a secret laboratory owned by the Vooperian Party made the first synthetic replica. This material, shrouded in mystery to the rest of the world, was heavily patented and boasted uses in almost all Earth industry. It was used for military defenses and propulsion, allowed more compact materials to be engineered, and kick-started Earth's second industrial revolution. At this time, the Vooperian Party grew rich and used their newfound fortune to design and construct the first FTL drive. The Vooperian Party was formed in the third NerdCraft Towny as representation for the new presidency - technically, within NerdCraft the United Federations were a monarchy lead by Moneybags, cousin of Spike Viper. After a dispute over a bridge, Money was usurped and Spike claimed the throne and implemted democracy - ending practices such as public executions and shadow-taxing In 2050 the FTL drive was finished and integrated into the world's first galactic cruiser. This cruiser was used to rendezvous with the initial crew and helped them resupply and set up a more permanent base. Plans were drawn for the creation of a proper country. President SpikeViper of the Vooperian Party instructed the beginnings of Vooperia to begin by 2055. For all intents and purposes, the main seat of governance for Vooperia is on SpookVooper - however the country was born on Earth, as shown in the Hearts of Iron IV series. The next section explains the battle between the Potatos and Yams - political slang for the new Vooperian Party members and the members of the old parties. At this point, the rest of the world was ready for conflict. With the Vooperian Party gaining power, the world decided it was time to reign them in. In a surprise offense, the United States military took control of the laboratories used by the Vooperian Party and erased all ownership of crystallite patents. This was not unexpected, as the Vooperian Party was beginning to have more power than their host nation. In retaliation against the United States, the Vooperian Party, now having grown to about a third of the country, declared Civil War. As NATO was called into the battle, the first Vooperian Battle was won in London, as supporters of the party across the world banded together to push the world towards globalization and galactic expansion. With England under Vooperian Control, the first Vooperian flag was drafted and the battle in the Americas heated. Eventually, using more sophisticated technology and taking advantage of supply shipments from growing settlements on their planetary colonies, Vooperia pushed back the world resistance and eventually the general populace supported the movement. In one day in 2057, over one hundred nations collapsed and declared solidarity with Vooperian ideals. A week after this, the last of the fighting was over, with the globe under Vooperian Party control. Xbomber designed and posted the draft of The Vooperian Flag, whose original file was too small in resolution. Hours of redrawing in Photoshop led to today's native 11k-resolution flag which is used for merchandise. The English Union Jack was used due to Vooperia being located in London on the first NerdCraft Global. To prevent backlashes and civil war, a constitution was drafted allowing a state system to preserve the needs and wishes of the prior countries. This constitution however mandated a galactic defense force and a declaration of freedom for all. After a decade or so, most world tensions had calmed and Earth was now stable. The Vooperian Constitution is located at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BSljYfDSl4u9ffDrVztc0ZHiV8STJS3BN_KeSe8_VGc/edit?usp=sharing The settlements on SpookVooper, the name now given to the planet containing the crystallite, grew quickly with many resources and a large amount of land ready to be exploited. Vooperia successfully formed a nation on SpookVooper soil and allowed other nations to be founded alongside them, as long as they followed the Constitution that was given to those on Earth. Now Vooperia formed The United Federations, to manage and assist the countries within the supranational government. The NationStates page technically is the United Federations. However, NerdCraft lore precedes anything else and when NerdCraft is in progress nations there are official lore. The United Federations stand strong today, quickly growing past Earth and SpookVooper as the human race spreads throughout the stars. Discontinued Canon Over time, some lore has been removed from official canon, for various reasons.